Prefects' Bathroom
by VendettaX
Summary: When Cedric tells Harry to go to the Prefects' Bathroom on the 5th floor, he has alot more than figuring out the clue in the egg on his mind. How will their relationship evolve as the triwizard tournament continues? Pure smut. Harry/Cedric SLASH fic.
1. Bathroom

_HarryPOV:_

Listening to Hermione rattling on about Krum, or whatever, was going to drive me insane. Seriously, ''the task is only three days away Harry!'' God, as if i thought it was centuries i was counting, not days, minutes, seconds ... oh, and listen to that, the icing on the cake right there; ''I'm worried about you.'' Well I'm worried about me to! Seriously, her telling me that I'm in deeper shit than shit it's self is not going to help.

''Potter! Hey Potter!''

I turned around wearily to see who was shouting. Crapcrapcrapcrap, Diggory. I've had it up to here with him. No, seriously, first he takes Cho. Then he makes me go weak at the knees at the mere sight of him. No. No way am I going to stand for any more of his charming nonsense, soon the Tournament will be over and done with and then he'll stop making me go slowly insane. Okay, man up, make this short...

''Cedric,'' I stopped him bluntly.

''Um, H-how are are you?'' He asked in his honey sweet voice.

''Spectacular,'' I snapped sarcastically.

He seemed thrown by it, but he plowed on nevertheless.

''I realised I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about the dragons...''

Damn dirty mind. Shut up brain. He didn't mean it like that! Right?

''Don't mention it,'' Crap! Why did I say that? I should've let him finish, maybe he would've had an, ahem, interesting proposition. No. Stoppit. Listen. Harry he's talking!

Cedric's voice faded into my field of hearing as I mentally slapped myself out of my stupor.

''...prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor...''

Look at those lips...

''...egg and mull things over...''

Cedric walked away looking quite proud of himself.

I stood there, shell shocked for a moment, before realising that he'd gone and that he'd said something about the egg. And something about a bathroom. That's odd, but whatever, things can't get any worse, and technically the love of my life had just told me to go take a bath. Damn that sucks. Dick. No, Harry, no. Focus on your doom not Cedric's face. Doom, not face.

And so, with that one thought to guide me I managed to get through the rest of the day. Tick-tock. Time for the fifth floor!

Harry kicked off his boxers and laid the egg on the side of the bath as he slowly lowered himself into the hot bubbly water, letting the warmth slowly spread through his body. He spent some time playing around with the multiple taps all around the bath, experimenting with different scents and temperatures. Finally he drifted back over to where the egg was. What did Cedric mean when he suggested the bathroom? Harry started inspecting the egg, trying to see if there was an inscription or something he'd missed. Maybe the translation was somewhere in this room, hidden behind the taps maybe?

As Harry drifted off into his muse a figure stepped out silently from the shadows. A honey sweet sigh sounded softly in the room. Harry's head jerked up sharply at the noise, his eyes scanning the half-lit room. Cedric thought he looked exquisite. His wet, tanned skin glowing dully in the fire-light cast by the torches hanging in their brackets. He gently slid his shirt off and moved into the light of the room so Harry could stop panicking, a huge grin playing on his face. Harry gasped at the sight of him and immediately began to blush.

''Oh! Hey Potter,'' Cedric drawled, ''What're you doing here?''

''Uh, remember you told me to come here to figure out the egg?'' Harry said, bemused.

''Oh, yes. Well I didn't think you'd come out here so late, mind if I take a bath? Or would that be...intrusive?'' Cedric practically whispered the last word.

''Uh, um ye- no. I mean no. I don't mind,'' Harry managed to splutter out. Then he realised what he'd said.

Cedric slid his trousers and boxers down swiftly so Harry had no time to look away. Cedric's body was immaculate. His body sleek and toned from years of quddich, his face was practically angelic as he beamed in the soft fire-light. Harry felt himself harden instantly and shifted uncomfortably to try and ease some of the pressure. Cedric raised one eyebrow at him quizzically and it took Harry a couple of seconds to realize that he was staring. He quickly averted his eyes and Cedric gracefully climbed into the soapy basin.

''Actually Harry, you really shouldn't be out this late. You're a fourth year right?'' Harry nodded, ''Then it's already an hour after your curfew!"

''So?'' Harry mumbled, ''It's not like I could come in here during normal hours, because I'm not a prefect, and I really need to figure out this egg! Anyway if all you were interested in was catching me out after curfew you could've done it any day of the week!''

"Tut-tut Harry. Consistently breaking the rules, that makes you a naughty boy,'' Harry's throat tightened, ''and you know what happens to naughty boys?'' Cedric continued, pushing himself up on his arms and leaning over to Harry, ''They get punished.''

Harry growled low in his throat and he roughly pushed his lips against Cedric's in a bruising kiss. Cedric immediately leaned into the kiss, deepening it and softening it simultaneously, his eyes flickered down briefly to Harry's green emeralds before parting his lips a fraction and running his tongue softly against the crease of Harry's lips, begging entrance. Harry slowly opened his mouth for Cedric and their tongues started battling for dominance. Cedric moved his body over Harry's and increased the intensity of his tongue flicks, Harry whined softly into the kiss and gave in to Cedric's kiss he opened his eyes.

The sight that greeted him was beyond beautiful. Cedric's hair was wet and bubble bath dripped slowly off him. Suddenly Harry got the urge to touch the body above him, to feel the wet skin against his. He slowly broke away from the kiss and reached up one hand to trace the side of Cedric's strong jaw line, his fingers slowly moving down over Cedric's neck, towards his collar bone. Cedric shivered slightly as Harry's hand passed his neck. Harry leaned up and brushed a chaste kiss over Cedric's lips and slid his kiss down to his jaw and finally to nibble on his neck. Cedric moaned softly as Harry quickly honed in on his sensitive skin.

Cedric had had enough teasing and he thrust his hips forwards and his hard cock rubbed into Harry's stomach, slowly moving south. Harry moaned tightly and thrust his head back and his hips forwards trying to get more contact. Cedric couldn't take this much temptation, Harry looked utterly delectable. He shot forwards and possessively started biting and sucking at Harry's neck quickly bruising and marking the area. Harry started clutching at the smooth tiles around the edge of the bath as he desperately searched for something to hold onto.

''Cedric..'' Harry gasped, ''Cedric, p-please.''

''Please what, Harry?'' Cedric teased, ''What do you want?''

Cedric reached under the water and started gently stroking Harry's cock, grinning to himself, he knew full well he was making Harry go insane.

''Fuck- nngh. CEDRIC!'' Harry desperately searched for words, but all speech had abandoned him. He was left thrashing like a wanton whore and he felt himself blush. ''Fuck m-me.'' Harry pleaded.

The tone of Harry's plea left Cedric on the verge of animalistic, but conscious of Harry's lack of preparation left him careful. He slowly entered Harry, wincing with him, trying to be so careful not to hurt his beautiful lover. Harry nails raked long lines down Cedric's back as he felt tearing pain shoot through him. He leaned his head on Cedric's chest and breathed raggedly, trying to vent some of his pain. He felt Cedric hesitate.

''Don't stop,'' whispered Harry with coarse breath, ''I think I'm getting used to it.'' He thrust his his hips forwards slightly to punctuate his sentence.

Cedric resumed gently moving in and out of Harry, causing him to moan in pleasure as the pain slowly disappeared. The warm water sloshed around them as their movements got more and more frantic as they adjusted to each others bodies. Harry's lips placing soft kisses over Cedric's smooth torso and moving down to gently lick at his left nipple. This sent Cedric over the edge and he grabbed hold of Harry's hips in a bruising, desperate grip and he started roughly thrusting. Harry turned piratically liquid with pleasure in Cedric's arms and moaned harshly as Cedric hit his prostate. And again.

''CEDRIC!'' Harry heard himself scream as he felt the pressure in his cock building.

Suddenly Cedric emptied into Harry, the sudden rush caused Harry to contract and spill himself into the water sloshing violently around them.

They sighed in unison as they let all their shared pleasure seep around their bodies and consume them. They're not sure how long they stayed like that, curled up together in the constantly warm water, but it was Harry who first broke the silence.

''So what is the clue inside the egg?'' He asked.

Cedric laughed.

''Oh, it's some shit about mermaids and the lake. You gotta stay under the water for like an hour or something to rescue an object I think.''

''Wha..!'' Harry jumped out of the water. ''An hour holding my breath! Seriously, Cedric!''

Harry hurriedly pulled on his clothes, desperate to find some way to hold his fucking breath whilst Cedric stared dejectedly at him.

''Harry...Did this mean-? Was this -?'' Cedric started but he was cut off as Harry kissed him hungrily.

''It meant a lot to me,'' Harry whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

Cedric smiled to himself as he sat in the fire lit bathroom watching the boy he loved blow a kiss from the doorway and scurry away to get some much needed studying done.


	2. Lake

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews and faves guys! Yea, and this chapter is going to differ quite a lot from the books/films but it's all for *dramatic effect* so please be forgiving -_- This chapter is mainly fluff with a little bit of lime. Enjoy! :D**

_Cedric POV:_

I stole a quick side-ways glance at Harry as we lined up with the other contestants at The Lake. He suppressed a giggle when he caught my eye and I felt my body get warmer and my face light up with the knowledge that it was him making Harry Potter so happy that at a mere glance from him he dissolved into giggles. No one else knew, obviously, because it would make the tournament even weirder than it already is, and we haven't really been able to talk about it ourselves. But, gosh, doesn't 'forever' sound fantastic...

But still. I had to focus now on the bubble-head charm. I practiced the incantation over and over in my head. I knew Harry would be safe, he said Neville had given him some plant. And Harry trusted his friends to the end of the world, and I trusted Harry to the end of the universe, so I guess that means I trust Neville to the end of all time, right?

Still, I couldn't help worrying about him. As he swallowed the weed I saw his face distort in agony? Disgust? I couldn't care less, all that mattered was that it was hurting him. I heard myself let out a low whine, I wanted to comfort him so much. But the clock chimed the start of the task and all the competitors leaped into the freezing water. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fleur and Krum swim off somewhere as I hid behind a large bunch of underwater weeds to check that Harry would be okay. I saw him writhing in the water, his hands tearing at his neck, and just as I was about to swim out to help him he stopped struggling and started to smile as he felt his new gills and looked in wonderment at his webbed feet. His expression quickly turned to glee as he sprung out of the water and land with an ungraceful splash. It was my turn to suppress a giggle.

Satisfied that he would be ok for another hour I swam off in search of the mermaids. As much as I loved Harry, I fucking wanted this trophy.

_Harry POV:_

I was so, so, so delighted that the Gillyweed worked. I had to remember to thank Neville a million times over! But for now, got to find where the mermaids are hiding my 'mystery object'.

I swam on and on for about half an hour before I found the mermaids lair. I followed their eerie song, amplified by the water, through old stone ruins decayed by years of water eroding them. They certainly couldn't have picked a creepier place to hide out if they'd tried. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something, a body. A body? I quickly swam over to get a closer look. There in front of me was Ron, Hermione, Cho, and another girl I didn't recognize. They were all so still, I thought for one dreadful moment that they were dead, but then I saw a thin trail of bubbles snaking from their lips. Alive. Thank fuck.

I grabbed hold of Ron's arm and started swimming towards Hermione's motionless body when an almighty woshing sound filled my ears and bubbles blurred my vision. In my confusion I managed to spot a shark, no a man with a sharks head swimming towards the surface. I opened my mouth to scream a hex at it but I noticed the name on the back of it's shirt. Krum. He got attached to Hermione quickly, didn't he?

I was about to swim to the surface when I realised that Cedric hadn't come yet. Or Fleur. Where were they, we were almost out of time! And...wait...the girl I don't recognize must be Fleur's 'object'. So that makes Cho...Cedric's 'precious thing'! I felt myself become so angry. The fuck in the bathroom. The fleeting kisses in the hallways. The sideways glaces. Did they mean anything to him if Cho was still so special to him? It felt like a sucker-punch to the stomach.

Just then I saw the man himself swim hurriedly around a corner and grab hold of Cho's arm. He looked at me pleadingly and i returned his gaze with an ice-cold glare.

''There's no time,'' he said urgently in a water-clogged voice, tapping his watch, ''Please, talk later.''

I didn't answer him, I just glared daggers at him until he had to swim to the surface. It was probably best for me to stay down here and wait for Fleur, I decided, or I might end up drowning that inconsiderate bastard myself.

I waited another 5 minutes for Fleur to come but the lazy bitch was doing a no-show so I made up my mind to drag the other girl to the surface myself. I had her and Ron's arms and started swimming upwards as I felt my oxygen grow thin.

Cedric POV:

Stood on the edge of the platform I waited silently, shivering, coming undone with worry for Harry. What if he stayed down there? What if the gillyweed stopped working? What if he hated me? What if...what if? I felt so sick with worry, and the need to jump back into that freezing, icy grave of a lake was becoming over whelming. The clock chimed, the hour was up. I was gearing myself up to take the plunge, fuck the consequences and go rescue Harry when two heads appeared, gasping for breath, out of the deep blue water. They were quickly followed by the form of Harry bursting out of the lake. I sighed in relief and went off to join the celebrations. There would be no point in trying to get him alone to talk now, everyone was buzzing around him like bees. Later tonight we'd talk.

I turned away to go back to the warmth of my dorm, but not before I caught a hate filled glare from Harry. Ouch.

Ten PM is late enough, right? Most people were asleep after the excitement of today's challenge. No one should see me leaving, and Harry should be waiting. I'd managed to get a message up to him via bribes of, umm signatures, and Colin Creevy. Yes, there are no depths to which I will not sink to reach my lover! The route to the small corridor near the potions store cupboard was always deserted. See, it can be a good thing to have a terrifying potions teacher.

I made my slow and cautious way down to the corridor my thoughts riddled with Harry and the hurt look on his face when he saw Cho with me. God, I hope I can fix this.

I reached the small, hidden, alcove of a corridor early. That was good, it would prove to him that I at least bothered to get here on time, rather than be a pig and turn up late to my own apology. But as the minutes ticked by I became less and less sure that he would show. Just as I was about to walk to Griffindor tower and apologize in front of everyone I hear footsteps. At first I tensed, thinking it must be Snape. Then I listened closer, and heard that the footsteps were scurrying, cautious and soft. Harry. I waited for him to come it to our corridor, not wanting to scare the living shit out of him.

_3ed POV:_

''Cedric,'' Harry sighed forlornly as he cast silencing spells over them.

You could see from his eyes that he'd been crying. Cedric instantly felt a guilty pull in his stomach when he saw how much he'd hurt his Darling. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry's slight frame, trying to comfort him. He felt Harry tense instantly and gently push away. Cedric released him.

''How could you, Cedric! I thought I meant something to you! Or was it all just a quick fuck to you?'' Harry shouted, slapping Cedric and not caring how girly it looked.

Cedric stood for a couple of seconds in complete shock, he rubbed his cheek to relieve some of the stinging and tried to stay as calm as possible.

''Look, Harry, I was just as confused as you were when I saw Cho down there -'' Harry started to cut him off, ''but, I think I've figured it out. Listen, it's like how Ron was there for you to save. You don't fuck him but he's still invaluable to you...as a friend.''

''That may be true, Diggory,'' Harry spat, ''but I wasn't making out with, or fucking Ron just a week ago, was I?'' Harry's eyes started to spill.

''L-Listen to me!'' Cedric was desperate to get Harry to see sense, ''I don't see why you're taking this all so bad! It's like you're lining your self up to be hurt!''

''And so now you personally attack me? Yeah, real smooth Cedric,'' Harry was fighting, and failing, to keep his voice even, ''If you must know why this means so much to me then maybe you'd like to know that you're my first?'' Harry sobbed.

Cedric stood shocked as Harry turned his back on him. Suddenly Cedric grabbed Harry's arm and spun him found so he was against the wall of the thin corridor. He lent in so that there was barely a breath between them.

''Harry,'' Cedric breathed hurriedly down Harry's neck, ''Maybe they picked who we were going to rescue weeks before the event, maybe they thought me and Cho were still together, maybe they thought it would look better if I rescued her because no one knows I'm gay, maybe I couldn't rescue you because you were competing. I don't know. But in case you were wondering, you are everything to me. And-'' He saw Harry shaking with tears, ''Oh, we're so hopeless, aren't we?''

With that their lips collided in a hungry, angry dance that buzzed with all the electricity from the day. Their tongues entwined and lay for a moment to rest ans Cedric and Harry caught their breath and then the frantic motion resumed with a fervor that was absent from all their previous kisses and still wet with tears. Harry could feel Cedric crushing his tired bones into the wall and he knew there'd be bruises already forming. He just couldn't bring himself to care, he needed more of the sweetness that was Cedric's mouth.

Harry's hands started snaking their way up Cedric's top to gently stroke his toned torso, Cedric moaned hotly into the kiss as Harry absentmindedly toyed with a nipple. Cedric pulled away from the kiss and Harry whined in protest. When Cedric showed no move to re enter the kiss it was Harry's turn to slam Cedric up against the wall and resumed kissing him. This time snaking kiss down to Cedric's ear to nibble playfully on his ear lobe. Cedric shivered,

''No, Harry, not now, not here...'' Cedric insisted.

''Please Cedric, come on,'' Harry pleaded.

''No, Harry. We're both too tired and emotionally fucked up right now,'' Harry keened in annoyance.

''And besides,'' Cedric whispered, making Harry go weak at the knees, ''It will make the next time all the more...intense.''

It was all Harry could do to keep standing as Cedric swanned off back to his dorm.

It took Harry a minute to realise that he had just become a victim of a 'super-hot tease'.

''Fuck,'' Harry muttered to himself as he staggered off back to the Griffindor dorm rooms.

**A/N: Ok...sorry if this chapter seems a little bit poorly thought out. Originally planned for this to be a one shot. Or series of one shots, but obviously my brain had better plans :P Got several ideas for the 'intense' experience next chapter. Might find a way to use all of them. Idk, stay tuned ;) and feed me reviews/faves and I will ... ummm... love you forever?**

**xxx**


	3. Friday

**A/N: Okey, thanks again for all the faves and comments. Keep feeding me! I live off feedback! Super sorry for massive delay in update, things kept happening and then I got ill...so yea. Soz!**

**Lots of lemony goodness :) x**

3ed POV:

Three days after the second challenge.

'Hey, Potter,'' Cedric said coolly, slowing down a little to walk in time with Harry, ''I never got to congratulate you, you know for getting past the mermaids.'' Cedric put his hand out for Harry to shake.

''Uhmmm...'' a slightly confused Harry accepted the handshake. His confusion turned to thinly veiled ecstatic realisation as he felt Cedric pass him a note through the handshake.

''Anyway, catch up later I've got to get to Transfiguration,'' Cedric turned left down a corridor.

Harry wondered if Cedric even had an inkling of how much of an effect he had on Harry. Even after that brief exchange Harry was left blushing and brain-dead. Naturally, they decided to keep their relationship secret for now, but they promised as soon as the tournament was over they would 'go public'. If everyone knew they were gay and they were competing in the cup, the gossip would be insane. And they definitely did not want any wildfires.

Harry slid the note into his pocket, deciding firmly to read it after potions. Swooning in Snape's class probably wouldn't go down to well.

_Harry POV:_

As soon as potions finished I jumped out of my seat and ran to the nearest toilets to open The Note. Whatever I did I could not let people see me lovestruck, they'd start asking questions, and I wouldn't be able to lie. I locked myself in a cubicle and the note read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry we've barely spoken in the last few days, (too many damn people, right?), not since our, incident, in Our Corridor._

_Let me explain my behavior:_

_About an hour before I went to meet you my Dad told me that since I'd had such a sucsess in the task he had organised for Dumbledore to give me and a friend permission to leave school for a weekend and stay at my house. My Dad won't even be there, only for Friday for dinner. Then we have Saturday and Sunday all to ourselves._

_So now you see why I behave the way I did in Our Corridor?_

_Meet me at 4.30 today outside Dumbledores office (we're flooing from there)._

_Oh, and I told them that we'd be training (awesome excuse, I know, you can thank me later) so pack training gear._

_Don't worry about anything else, I have it sorted._

_C xxx_

I was delighted I'd had the forethought to lock myself away, because right now I was so happy I could scream. Giggle. Collapse. Run around in circles. Jump up and down. Die. I settled for hugging the note tightly to my chest and keening. I checked my watch. 3 hours, 52 minutes, 12 seconds to go until 4.30. I doubt I had ever been this exited about anything ever. I breathed, calmed myself, unlocked the cubicle door, and sprinted out of the bathrooms to Griffindor Tower.

With 3 hours, 18 minutes, 47 seconds to go I had everything packed and shrunken in my pocket. I restlessly sat on the edge of my bed, glancing at the clock every 12, oops, 14 seconds. And it was time for divination.

On the way there, in the main corridor, I spotted the face I'd been longing to see. I smoothly slid up towards him through the bustle of the students. When I was about a meter away from him I slammed my shoulder hard into him, pushing him into an empty classroom. Before he had time to recover I had him up against the wall, kissing him. Cedric's lips were fantastic: soft, and sweet, and moreish. After a quick frenzy of tongues, lips and teeth I pulled away and whispered a rushed ''Can't wait'' onto his hot lips, making him shudder.

I grinned and ran off, leaving a disheveled, if slightly euphoric looking Cedric stunned in my wake.

_Cedric POV:_

Harry Potter was a piece of work. Bi-polar I swear, one minute all cold-shoulder, the next jumping me between classes! No Complaints here though. I'm so exited for this weekend, we'll get to actually talk, and spend time together, and lie on the sofa. Euphoria, I think they call it.

4.30 on the dot. Harry was waiting, it was going to be perfect. We both made awkward conversation once inside Dumbledore's office waiting for him to open up the flu network. However, my dad seemed fascinated with Harry. Asking him endless reels of questions about You-Know-Who, muggles and the tournament. I could see Harry progressively getting more and more annoyed, I had to bite my tongue to stifle a laugh as Harry shot me a 'get-your-father-to-shut-the-fuck-up' look.

''There you go Amos,'' Dumbledore beamed, ''We'll leave the connection open to your household all weekend.''

''Thank you Albus,'' Amos replied turning to Harry and me, ''Come along, the house elves should have dinner up in about half an hour. I hope you like steak Harry?''

''Um, yes, thank you,'' Harry said absentmindedly as he joined the us in the fireplace.

A whoosh of green flame and a few seconds of sickly spinning later we burst into the large mahogany fireplace in our drawing room.

Harry's eyes went wide with wonder, I could see them darting about as he tried to take in every detail at once. His fingers brushed lightly over the intricate carvings on the mantle piece above the fireplace we'd just climbed out of, his fingers absentmindedly wondering over towards a large globe a meter away whilst his eyes stayed transfixed on an old picture of me in a golden frame. I was six and chasing after a house elf, I remember he was my best friend, I think we set him free when he got older...what was his name...?

My train of thought was cut off by Harry's movements around the room. He was darting from bookshelf to bookshelf, one side of the room to the other and I was reminded distinctly of a butterfly, or a summer bee. He looked so beautiful, his eyes alight with curiosity and interest, I was suddenly hit with how lucky I was for him to accept me. He could've gotten anyone he wanted, but he chose me!

Trust my dad to break the magic.

''Ahem..Harry,'' He said awkwardly, ''You'll have enough time for exploring later with Cedric, but right now; Dinner.''

''Oh, right,'' You could tell Harry wasn't that hungry, he just didn't want to be rude.

He followed us out into the main hall and through to a dining room where a luxurious meal was layed out for us. You could actually see the curiosity leave Harry's eyes to be replaced immediately with hunger. Poor thing looked like he hadn't eaten all day. We all sat down to eat, making relatively awkward small talk until the meal was over.

''Well, Boys,'' Dad said cheerfully, ''I'd best be off, places to go, people to see and all that. Have fun and stay safe. Okay, Cedric?''

''Yep, awesome,'' I said hurriedly, wishing he would just go already, ''See you soon dad.''

And with that he apperated away.

_3ed POV:_

The boys stood in silence for a few moments relishing their, privacy, before pulling each other into a passionate embrace, their teeth colliding with their lips charging them with electricity. Finally they pulled away and stood their in each others arms, enjoying just being.

''How come you're so amazed with the house?'' Cedric asked after a few minutes sweet silence. ''I'm sure yours can't be that different.''

''You really don't know that much about me, do you?'' Harry whispered gazing up into Cedric's eyes, ''We'll talk later, right now, hows about you show me where we're sleeping?'' He punctuated his sentence with a minute shift of his hips that made Cedric's pupils dilate with lust.

''Where the fuck did you learn to do that?'' Cedric murmured before picking Harry up bridal style making the smaller boy giggle and plant an affectionate kiss on Cedric's nose.

Once into the bedroom Cedric dumped Harry unceremoniously onto the large four poster bed, making him squeal and blush. Harry quickly composed himself and took out his miniature suitcase from his pocket, enlarged it and pushed it over to the corner of the room. He waved his wand at himself and suddenly, he was stripped down to his low riding boxer shorts. Cedric's throat tightened and he felt blood rush to his cock. He walked dreamlike towards Harry who was now kneeling on the bed. When Cedric was close enough Harry's hands shot forwards and grabbed hold of Cedric's belt loops, pulling him closer and simultaneously building the mounting pressure in Cedric's cock. Harry grinned mischievously, an idea forming in his mind. He quickly undid the buttons on Cedric's shirt, throwing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Cedric pushed his trousers off and Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed. Harry lay seductively on his side and snuggled into the crook of Cedric's neck.

''Night, love,'' Harry whispered into Cedric's ear.

''Wha...?'' said Cedric dumbfounded.

''You're bed's very comfortable, and I've had a long day. See you in the morning''

''B-but..'' Cedric stuttered, completely confused.

Until he felt Harry's grin on his neck. The little bastard was messing with him, no doubt revenge for the other day...Cedric would have none of that. He let a growl reverberate through his chest, when harry heard it his eyes widened in anticipation. Cedric rolled over so he was lying on top of Harry, supporting most of his weight on his arms but still letting Harry feel some of his weight and slammed his lips into Harry's.

''I know your conspiratory mind Harry Potter,'' Cedric whispered into the kiss.

''I don't know what your talking about,'' Harry's grin betrayed him as he tried to act innocent.

''Oh, I think you do,'' Cedric said, grabbing Harry's wrists and holding them down by his sides, he slid a knee between Harry's legs, nudging them apart slightly.

Harry's breath hitched. Cedric leaned down to kiss Harry's neck, Harry moaned slightly when Cedric's tongue drifted over the veins. Cedric suddenly bit Harry. Harry yelped in shock and wriggled his neck away from Cedric's soft lips.

''What the fuck?'' Harry asked annoyed.

''That was my revenge, for you getting your revenge on me for being a bit of a tease to you the other night!'' Cedric laughed.

''Well with that logic, we could go on like that forever...'' Harry caught Cedric off guard and flipped them over so he was straddling Cedric.

''Wouldn't that be fun,'' Cedric's eyes smouldered, ''But I've had quite enough teasing for now...''

Cedric pulled Harry's boxers off and, using Harry's initial shock of being stripped whilst attempting to top, rolled over so he was once again on top of Harry. Harry smiled sheepishly when his brain realised that he was now back in his original position. Cedric rolled his hips, the friction of the fabric of his boxers over Harry's bare skin driving him wild. He kicked his own boxers off. Harry giggle and bent his head down so he could kiss patterns all over Cedric's torso, Cedric shifted his body slightly higher so Harry could reach his chest easier and matted his hands through Harry's soft black hair, eliciting a lust-ridden moan.

''Come on...'' Harry breathed.

Cedric grinned. He moved down to steal Harry's lips from his chest and wound his hand around Harry's slim waist. Harry leaned into his touch and muttered a lubrication spell against his lips. Instantly Cedric's fingers were wet and slippery. He threw Harry a lewd look.

''Not very subtle Harry,'' He commented.

''What the hell did you - nyhh.'' Harry was cut off suddenly as Cedric slid one finger inside him.

''You were saying?'' Cedric said coolly.

Harry shot him a daggers look that was quickly intercepted by Cedric who wiggled his finger slightly.

''Fuck...'' whined Harry as Cedric added another finger and slowly began to scissor them.

Harry writhed in Cedric's arms, pushing his hips down desperately trying to get more contact from Cedric who pushes a third finger in.

''Are you ready Harry?'' He asked.

''Fuck...yes. Hnn. Cedric!''

Cedric laughed slightly and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed Harry's thighs, shooting electricity through them both, and pulled them around his waist. Cedric placed the tip of his cock at the entrance to Harry's hole and thrust forwards. A dry hiss escaped Harry's lips as the initial piercing pain morphed effortlessly into pleasure. Harry's back arched off the bed as Cedric drove back into him setting a fast pace. Their limbs entwining, both fighting to become one.

''Cedric!'' Harry shouted as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.

Cedric felt Harry tightening as he came close to climax and picked up the pace, angling his hips to try to get deeper. Harry's body tensed as Cedric hit his prostate. Once, twice, was all that was needed to sent Harry over the edge, tumbling into bliss. When Cedric felt Harry's climax he came to, collapsing forwards into Harry's clutching arms.

They fell asleep like that, Cedric murmuring sweet nothings into Harry's ear.


	4. Saturday

_3ed POV:_

''Hey, hey Cedric! Can we go exploring now. Pleaseeee?'' Cedric awoke to a sharp jabbing in his arm and the sight of Harry pouncing on the bed in excitement.

''Hhmmn?'' Cedric asked.

''Come on! I wanted to go exploring yesterday, but you wouldn't let me. You have such a massive house!''

''We had like the best sex ever last night, and all you can think about it the house?'' Harry gave Cedric an annoyed look. ''Fine, fine. But let's have breakfast first?'' Cedric said, backing down.

''Fuck breakfast,'' and with that Harry grabbed a confused Cedric by the arm and dragged him out of bed and forced him into a crumpled pair of jeans and a shirt.

''Ugh!'' complained Cedric halfheartedly. ''Where do you get all your energy?''

Harry ignored the question and focused instead on dragging Cedric out of his room and into the landing, at which point Harry run off down to the end of the corridor, stuck his tongue out at Cedric and sprinted up the stars to the top floor. Cedric just stared in bewilderment. It was too early in the morning, 7.30 by the ornate grandfathers clock to his left, and he didn't feel like running so he slowly meandered towards where Harry had disappeared.

He was half way up the winding staircase when he heard a loud crash echo from the room above him followed by Harry's scream. He sprinted up the stairs, lightning fast, all tiredness forgotten.

''CEDRIC! Help!'' Harry shouted.

Cedric burst through the door, wand drawn, his eyes wild with adrenaline, ready to defend Harry, no matter what the cost. He saw Harry stood on top of a chair, a pile of books (evidently dropped) onto the floor at his feet, and a shit-eating grin on his face. He stepped gracefully down from the chair and walked right up to Cedric, so they were pressed chest to chest.

''Tricked you'' he giggled.

Cedric felt realisation flood into his brain. Harry had stood on the chair, dropped the books (making the loud crash) and screamed for help. Cedric groaned in frustration.

''Just to wake me up?'' Cedric asked. Harry nodded.

''Bastard,'' Cedric whispered decisively.

Harry shuddered. ''Ooh, say that again,'' He giggled, the grin not leaving his face.

''Fuck you Harry Potter, fuck you,'' Cedric retorted.

''Oh! Be my guest,'' Harry accompanied the come back with a lewd look.

Cedric looked at him with wonder. ''Harry, are you high?'' He asked.

''Nope! Just happy, happy, Harry. You know your so lucky having somewhere like this. I want a place like this one day...'' Harry drifted off, suddenly sincere.

Cedric was puzzled by his sudden sincerity. Bi-polar perhaps?

''Come on. At least burn your energy off outside? You can explore the rest of the house later, promise,'' Cedric offered.

''That's awesome, and don't worry about exploring later, I already went round the rest of the house while you were sleeping!'' Harry grinned.

Cedric was actually shell shocked. Therapy would probably be in order when this weekend was over.

_Cedric POV:_

After about ten minutes of trailing around after Harry in my (seemingly endless) garden, and trying to come up with suitable responses to questions like: ''Cedric! Did you know your pond has exactly 10 fish in it?'' and my all time favorite; ''Cedric! Why don't you have any sand in your garden?'', I decided to give up and lie on the grass in the sun by a gently bubbling fountain surrounded by wonderfully smelling flowers. Daffodils, I think. Harry had to tire himself out eventually, right? He must've been up since like 6.30 anyway to explore the entire house. Or maybe he had actually just gone insane. Oh, wouldn't that be great. His parents killed, years of being hounded by You-Know-Who and almost incessant bullying in school, and the Boy Who Lived is driven mad by one night at my house? Perfect.

Or maybe he was just deliriously happy? Whatever...no point in exhausting myself over it. He can come find me when he's tired. And with that thought drifting lazily around my head, I felt myself slip off into a warm, blissful, restful sleep.

I awoke to the feeling of Harry's head resting on my stomach, he seemed to be sleeping, or just resting. Whatever it was, at least he'd calmed down a bit. I grinned to myself, the memory far funnier and less distressing in hindsight. I extended an arm and gently tussled Harry's raven locks.

''Hey, sleepy-head, you're back in the land of the living?'' he smiled. Turns out he wasn't asleep

''Just about I think. You're back in the land of the sane?'' I joked.

''Hahaha, yep,'' he grinned, ''Sorry about earlier. I was just so exited, and overwhelmed by everything here. I've never been to a place like this, it's fantastic. And you're here, and you grew up here, and all your old photos are everywhere. It's perfect.''

''Well...surely your house can't be much different. I mean it's muggle isn't it, but your parents must've left you with an awful lot! I can't wait to meet your family, we should visit next holiday or something?'' I was getting hyper exited now, I sort of see why Harry was hyper earlier.

''Perhaps not...'' Harry half joked, but all the light left his voice and his sudden sincerity frightened me.

''Did I-did I say something wrong?''

Harry glanced up at my face and something about my pained expression must've thawed whatever emotion was inside him because his jaw relaxed and when he spoke next it was much softer tone:

''No...no. Honey, it wasn't you,'' he took my hand reassuringly but kept his eyes trained on the ground ''I guess you just don't know. Umm, well, you see, the muggles I stay with, the Dursley's. See, they don't like magic much. At all. They despise it, and therefore despise me, and would despise you. And if they found out I was gay... See, Contrary to popular belief I spent most of my childhood starving and locked in a cupboard, Cedric. I only go back there now because Dumbledore insists on it.''

''Oh...'' I was shocked, I'd always assumed he was treated like, well, like the Boy Who Lived. ''Is that what you ment when you said you want a place like this one day?''

''Cedric, please, can we not talk about it? I'm so happy here. Everything's beautiful. I don't want to think about my past, even less trouble you with it.'' His voice trembled slightly and I saw his eyes wet.

I felt an overwhelming need to comfort him. I gently cupped his face with my hands, my thumbs running small, intimate circles around his temples. I felt him sigh, then relax. I pressed my lips gently to his in what was probably the most gentle kiss we'd ever shared. Our lips slowly parted together, our tongues entwining slowly, I could feel his hot breath mix with mine. We kissed like that, needy and breathless, whilst the minutes rolled by with the daffodils watching and the sun shining. I pulled away slowly.

''I love you Harry Potter,'' I heard myself whisper.

Great. Why'd I have to say that? Now here comes the awkward silence. I watched his eyes darting between mine, seemingly scanning me for credibility I presume. Searching for a joke or something. I just stared into his avada green eyes, hoping desperately he'd just say the words. He lent into me so that our chests were rising and falling in sync and our faces met cheek to cheek.

''I love you Cedric Diggory.'' he said simply.

I felt all the breath woosh out of my lungs as Harry pushed me back onto the soft grass. His lithe frame straddled mine as we desperately kissed, like the world was ending, like lovers were going out of style. Our hands wondered freely as our kisses became wetter, we relaxed into each others touches. Our limbs tangled and in that moment I reached euphoria.

Harry POV:

I can't believe we finally said it. I love Cedric Diggory, and the bast part is, he loves me to! Honestly, I could die now and I'd be happy. We lay there, in each others arms, just enjoying the feel of skin and bodies and breathing and love for ages. Honestly, I have never felt close to someone like this before, this felt so intimate and caring.

''Hey, Cedric,'' I whispered.

''Hmm?'' He replied.

''Promise me we can be like this forever?''

He looked down at me and took my face in his hands, staring right down into my eyes.

''I promise you we can be together for ever and ever,'' he smiled, ''but right now I'm getting cold. We should go inside.''

I grinned and bounced up to my feet, taking me by the hand he led me inside.

We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing at Cedric's baby photos and generally ransacking the house.

"What do you fancy for dinner, Harry?" Cedric asked when it was about six o'clock.

Oh, yes. I'd been planning this, like proper slytherin scheming, I knew exactly what I wanted for dinner. I shimmied up next to him and leaned my body close to his.

''Hmmm, darling. Hows about I fix us something ... special?'' I breathed onto his neck.

He shivered and nodded dryly, his tongue whipping out to try and wet his lips. It was all I could do not to dissolve into girlish giggles, which would completely ruin my seduction act, as I flounced off into the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen I frantically started ransacking the cupboards, desperately trying to find the exact foods I needed before Cedric ether comes in or forgets my, umm, 'promising' promise. Anyway, what I was making wasn't technically dinner, more desert, but whatever, I doubt I'd hear any complaining. Ok ingredients for our dessert.

We have a fruit salad: chopped up mangoes, pomegranates, peaches, strawberries, passion fruit and bananas. Coconut and almonds dusted on top. And obviously plenty of whipped cream and ice cream. Do I hear you ask why this selection of foods? Because every food listed there is a natural aphrodisiac. Subtle? Not at all. Cunning? Oh yes. Maybe the sorting hat was right, Slytherin would've suited me better. I grinned to myself, put the food on the table, messed up my hair and went in search of Cedric.

I found him sat a large leather armchair in the center of the drawing room. I sauntered in with my half lidded eyes and messed up hair, I saw his eyes widen as I lent down to kiss him chastely on the lips and i smiled softly onto his lips, feeling his slightly rugged breath dry the kiss.

''You look hot,'' he whispered, his eyes were heavy lidded now too.

I felt shivers run down my spine and mentally had to check myself not to giggle. Seduction. Must focus on seduction. I sat his lap, my legs dangling over one arm rest, my back resting (albeit awkwardly) on the other arm rest. Agonizingly slowly I leaned back over the arm of the chair, arching my back suggestively, I slid my shirt off over my head and let it fall off my arms to the floor. I felt Cedric's hard on press into my thigh, I shifted a little and his breath caught.

''You look hot,'' I teased. ''Come on, dinner.'' I insisted

I led him by the hand to the table, my heart thumping erratically on my ribs as I hoped upon hope that this would all go according to plan. I sat him down gently on a chair, and watched his face with mild amusement as his emotions switched from confusion (at the admittedly odd spread), to realisation (I think it was the cream that gave it away), to lust. I threw him the best imitation of a sideways-smile I could muster before climbing onto the table to sit awkwardly opposite him. His low growl made me shudder.

Cedric POV:

Honestly, I can't believe what I've let myself in for. Not that I'm complaining. I can't believe he's mine, gosh I'm so lucky!

I watched transfixed as Harry fed me a slice of peach and took the other half in his mouth, biting away his section of the peach before our lips had time to touch. Damn tease. He kept up this little trick a little while longer, barely letting our lips brush, and I was getting more and more wound up. I let out a low whine and shifted forwards in my seat, leaning up for a kiss, but he wasn't having any of it. We ate another strawberry and I couldn't take the suspense any longer. I pushed forwards in my seat so I now had my hands of the table and I was kneeling up on the chair, Harry fell back underneath me, pressed to the table top, his bare chest rising and falling with each of the short breaths he took. I smiled at him.

''Is this in your little seduction scheme?'' I leered.

Harry bit his lip and toyed with some of the buttons on my shirt, he looked up at me from underneath his lashes. God he looked stunning.

''Hmmm...depends? Is this in yours?'' he chuckled.

''Very mature darling.'' I whispered against his collar bone.

It was my turn to chuckle as his breath hitched.

''May be, but at least I got your top off with out you realising,'' he smiled. ''Now we're even.''

My head snapped down quickly and sure enough my ts-hirt was indeed mysteriously missing. And the little sneak was making short work of my jeans. I reached down with one hand and grabbed his wrists.

''Nuh-uh,'' I shook my head playfully. ''Nope. You like to tease me, well now it's your turn to be teased. This is going to go nice and slowly.''

I grinned as his adam's apple bobbed and small beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. I licked my lips, he whined slightly. Damn, this kid for being so susceptible to the smallest movements, his reactions were terrific. He twisted his wrists slightly in my grip and gave me his best 'helpless' look, puppy dog eyes, pout and everything. I almost felt sorry for him, almost, but then I remembered that he'd been teasing me for forever, and it was my turn.

I held his wrists above his head on the table with one hand and with the other I pulled down his jeans, he completed my work by kicking them off his feet and onto the floor.

''Come on Cedric, your turn now,'' his eyes darted down to my jeans fastening.

In reply I smiled and licked along his lips, he opened his mouth and let his tounge slide over mine before accepting it into his mouth. All of my senses sung with the feeling of him, the pressure in my groin tightened. While we were kissing I reached over to the bowl of cream, scooped some out and run it (messily admittedly) over Harry's torso. His muscles constricted slightly at the shock of the sudden coolness and he broke away from the kiss momentarily to see what had touched him. He smirked when he saw the cream.

"Hey, that's no fair, you stole my plan!" he said.

''Oh, well if you want me to stop...?'' I told him.

''Touche''

I took that as a ''No, carry on, your so good Cedric'' and moved my face away from his, towards his cream covered chest. I started to lick the cream off his smooth skin, deliberately teasing his more sensitive spots. I felt his back arch of the table and he let a soft, breathy moan escape his lips, his wrists twisted again in my grip.

''Please, I want to hold you,'' he panted.

I let go. Immediately one of his hands shot down and matted into my hair, his other hand found my cream-covered one and brought it up to his mouth. I groaned roughly onto his skin as his talented mouth got to work on my fingers, his tongue flicking expertly around my digits. The cream was almost gone from his chest by this time, I grumbled slightly pushing my body away from Harry slightly to reach over and get more cream. But he was always ready: with a massive fistful of cream Harry attacked my torso with vigor. I just smiled, I wasn't complaining, and also it can't be comfy for Harry lying on the table top, he's got to get fed up with the teasing eventually. In the meantime, I'll just have to enjoy myself.

He propped himself up on his elbows, his teeth grazed over my nipple slightly making me arch into him and shiver. He started licking off the cream with the same vigor he used to apply it. My arms threatened to collapse with the effort of holding myself up, just as I felt my elbows begin to buckle Harry stopped licking. The cream was gone. My torso shivered with the sudden loss of contact, I lent forwards slowly kissing all over his neck and shoulders. I stopped to bite at the slight ridge his collar bone created on his shoulder. His much opened in shock and I pulled away, tracing spirals gently over the bite mark (it was going to bruise) with my fingers.

''Pretty uncomfortable lying on the table?'' I asked conversationally.

''I hadn't noticed,'' he said, his voice dreamy and distant.

I grinned, we take far to much advantage of each others distractions, I thought to myself as I leaned stealthily over him. He realised what I was doing a second to late what I was doing and he opened his mouth to protest just as the ice cold substance dropped off the spoon and onto his bare chest. He gasped. I grabbed his hands possessively and help them by his slim sides.

''Hey! You bastard!'' he giggled.

I watched in fascination as the ice cream slowly melted and spread over his toned torso, I pressed my chest to his chest and felt the faint flutter of his erratic heartbeat upon my own. I smiled fondly down at his flushed face, but he was too horny to pay attention to my sudden affection, he caught my eye and smirked. I muttered the lubrication spell (wandless magic is amazing) and hurriedly fumbled to prepare both myself and Harry. I slid easily in.

I immediately drove home. His muscles contracting and releasing with every moan he gave. I released his wrists to grab hold of his hips and deepened my thrusts, my back arched - trying to get more of the warmth he gave. Harry grabbed my forearms, his nails cutting small semi-circles in my skin, his back arched like mine as we both tried to get more. I moved one of my hands to his penis and started rubbing in time with the trusts of our hips. After that we didn't last long. We came together with a shout of the others name. Harry shuddered and sighed deeply.

Eventually I scooped Harry up in my arms (darling was half asleep), accioed a large blanket and padded wearily over to the large fireplace in the front room. I wrapped us both in the blanket and within minutes I had drifted off to the land of nod with Harry in my arms for the last time in who knows how long.

**A/N: Thanks so much guys for being patient on this one! :) Can't tell you how much it means to me :D**

**Looking for some inspo for next chapter. I want some smutty/lemony scenarios for Harry and Cedric on their last day in Cedric's house. Be creative! Be kinky! Be fun! :D**

**Love yous xxx**


	5. Sunday

_Cedric POV:_

I awoke after a dreamless, restful sleep. The clock read 9am and I smiled to myself. This was our last day together before our return to Hogwarts. I was going to make sure every second counted. I sat up from where we lay curled on the floor, yawned and stretched, Harry mumbled at the disturbance and his eyes flickered open a fraction; still glazed with dreams. I smiled at him. The curtains were still drawn so the only light in the room was that of the fire, I had never seen him in this light before. The softly flickering glow from the hearth highlighted every single ridge, contour and detail in his skin. I ruffled his hair to rouse him from his sleep, he grumbled and turned over, his back now facing me. The smile fell off my face was now, in this light, that I saw lots of small ridges on his back. My eyes wide, I gently ran my finger down his spine. Scars. I gasped, he awoke.

''Hmmmn, morning honey,'' he mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. He tryed to turn over but I held him in place with my stronger arms.

''Harry,'' I placed my trembling hand flat against his back, ''What is this?''

He froze. His body tensed up and he sat up with a snap and grabbed the blanket and hugged it around himself. He was shaking even though it was hot in the room.

''H-Harry, I'm sorry,'' I cooed trying to calm him, ''I'm just concerned. Harry, remember, I love you''

His eyes, wet with unspilt tears, gazed up into mine. He shuddered inwardly and climbed into my lap, curled up against my chest. I encircled his small frame and rocked gently. I felt his chest heave as his tears started to free fall silently.

''G-Glamor,'' he stuttered, his voice shaking, ''I used a basic glamor charm. E-Every time I'm going to wash, and before I came here I cast a glamor. Tha-t's why you didn't notice. It-It wore of early, I don't-t know what happened. I'm sorry Cedric.''

I shook my head. ''You're sorry Harry!'' I asked incredulously, ''Gods sake Harry! you have nothing to be sorry about. Who? -What happened to you?''

I ran my finger over the mess of scars on his back, I shuddered at the thought of anyone being able to do this to Harry. He was so fragile, I was suddenly scared I would break him. How could I have been so blind?

He took a deep breath to steady himself. '' Remember I didn't want to talk about the family I lived with?'' It took me a moment to understand what he was trying to tell me. ''Cedric, I told you they hated me, I guess I should've told you more. Please, don't tell anyone?''

''Why?'' was all I could manage.

''Just because Cedric. Dumbledore wants me there, he says I'm safe, I don't want people to know that the boy who escaped from Voldemort could be hurt by pig-ignorant muggles!'' he spat out the last few words

I paused, running my fingers once more against the terrible, disgusting scars that marred his beautiful body. I wanted to cry. But instead I sighed inwardly and hugged him tightly to my chest.

''I'll never do anything you don't want me to do,'' I said defeatedly, and he smiled in relief, ''But you are never going back there again, not on my fucking life, this summer you'll live here, I promise they'll never touch you again.''

Harry just nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the magically glowing fire.

''And to think,'' I whispered sentimentally, ''We were so rough yesterday - I could've hurt you even more.''

Harry glared at me. ''Don't you ever fucking say that! I'm not weak because of these Cedric! I got through all of that abuse alone! I won't be able to live with it if these scars change anything about us!'' he climbed onto my lap as he was speaking and pounded his fists weakly against my chest. He didn't want to hurt me.

I was shocked, but I felt a small flush of pride flicker through me. Harry, was right he was very brave, but still, he needs to be fixed.

''Don't for a moment think you're gonna talk me out of our relationship just the way we had it last night. Or that first night in the bathroom. I. Love. You.'' he passionately pushed his lips against mine and we melted into each other once more.

His body pressed further into mine and - without even realising it - I was pushed to the floor. Our kiss was becoming more and more intense, I could feel the heat and friction caused by our bodies build up. I remembered why we were embracing in the first place and pushed on Harry's heaving chest, breaking the kiss.

''You're sure?'' I asked, he still felt so incredibly frail to me. Even though it was him straddling me.

''Fuck yes, Cedric,'' he hissed, ''I mean, look at us!''

He had a point, I could see and feel we fitted perfectly together. Without wanting to sound cliche, we were like puzzle pieces. We flowed like rivers, effortlessly and peacefully, our skin blending as we touched. He felt my hesitation and mistook it for deliberation not admiration.

''Cedric...'' he breathed seductively into my ear, ''I'm not all that vulnerable. How's about we go like the first night, Cedric, this has got to be desperate.''

What can I say, the boy has a way with words? Not that I needed much persuading. I growled low in my thought and let lust over come my common senses. I spun us over so I was back on top, wincing slightly as I heard Harry's body hit the floor, he giggled delightedly, so I figured it was no problem. I leaned imperiously over him. His grin grew wilder, that kid must be messed up in the head.

''All mine,'' I snarled sinfully before biting on the sensitive spot he had at the base of his neck, just above the hollow of his prominent collar bone.

His mouth opened involuntarily and let out what seemed to be a silent moan. Silenced by the shock of the bite. I kept my teeth pressed into him and pushed him bodily further into the floor, my long legs easily straddled his small hips (fuck, I love being tall). A small whimper rose in his throat as I let my teeth free his neck, I smiled as he gingerly fingered the bite mark. It was going to bruise but it wasn't quite bleeding, poor Harry was going to have a hell of a time covering that up. I grinned evilly as an idea sprung to mind, Harry caught my eye but I only smiled sweetly. No shit am I giving anything away that easily, he's going to have to guess. I leaned down further over him, resting most of my weight on his warm chest.

''Hey, Harry...Talking about Our First Night. Do you remember what I said to you?'' I raised one eyebrow questioningly, Harry shook his head doubtfully. ''You know; just before we fucked?'' I whispered the last word, delighting at the shudder Harry gave.

''Cedric, why don't you just put me out of my mystery and tell me already?'' he rolled his eyes.

''Hmm...I don't think so,'' I murmured to myself, ''What was it? I know you told me you didn't expect me in the bathroom. Oh! And I told you that you ought not to be out so late ... now what came after that?'' Harry's eyes widened in realisation as he finally understood.

''Y-you said,'' his voice laced with anticipation, ''You said 'Bad boys had to be punished'.''

I grinned ferrally ''Ah. That's what I thought. Or would that be too obscene for you, rather stick with your...desperation?'' I breathed hotly.

''Nughh. No, Cedric ... please, I want, ugh.'' his lack of eloquence frustrated him and he furrowed his brow. He sighed, ''I'm yours.''

My mouth descended on his yielding body, biting and licking and kissing, so fast he had no way to keep up with the sensation. He started writhing under me, I could feel precome leak out of the tip of his penis.

''Stay very, very still,'' I ordered.

He was gasping for breath now, suffocating on the pleasure being shot through him as I focused all my attention on his complex anatomy. Trying to learn it all with just my finger tips and mouth, deliberately straying away from the blindingly obvious part of his anatomy I should be paying extra-special attention to. But, even if I didn't have the stomach to hurt him, this was meant to be a punishment. His fingers involuntarily entangled in my hair. I wrenched my head up and fixed him with my best go-wither-and-die-but-don't-because-I-love-you glare.

''I thought I told you to stay still,'' I hissed dangerously. He whimpered and twiddled his fingers nervously, ''WELL! Didn't I ORDER you to stay still?'' I shouted.

He jumped. ''Yes, yes you did,'' He mumbled, his eyes downcast.

I decided to push my luck; ''Yes, what?'' I hissed menacingly, struggling to keep my grin under control.

He looked surprised, ''Yes...master?'' he suggested hesitantly.

''That's better,'' I snapped and ground his wrists into the floor to punctuate my point.''Don't move a muscle.''

I resumed my licking and nibbling of his perfect skin, slowly wearing away at his will to stay still. A few times I felt his limbs jerk as if to move, but he remembered himself and kept surprisingly still. Only his mouth gave anything away. The lust filled moans and animal groans that escaped his tight throat encircled us, and as they became more frequent, seemed to permeate the air. Harry was getting so close to the edge, I could feel it.

''P-please, Ced-Master,'' he pleaded pitifully.

''Hmmm, but you look so pretty like that,'' he mustered his unimpressive scowl and squirmed. I grinned, ''For that, beg.''

His mouth dropped open in shock. Then his face contorted as I licked a long line from his jawline right down to his abdomen, he let out an odd cross between a whimper and a sigh, writhing in pleasure on the unyielding floor.

''Hngh. Master, please let me come,'' he even managed a pout, ''Master, I want you, I want to feel all of you. Please.'' And he finished with the puppy-dog eyes. Perfect.

I dragged him closer to me and carried him closer to the now-lit fire increasing the heat between both of us. I set him down gently but forcefully, a little bit too close to the fire I'll admit, but the added heat made it all seem that much more erotic. I entered him easily, with no preparation, it hadn't been long since we last fucked so it didn't hurt him too much, but I still felt his muscles clench briefly, he bit his lip to disguise any pain. I could feel the skin on his scarred back heating up as the fire bore into us. I thrust up and dug my nails into Harry's boney hips. I drew out half way and back in to the hilt again and again, with Harry moaning in pleasure.

''Now,'' I whispered to him as I felt myself come close to climax.

His muscles clenched around me as he came, triggering my own reaction, I thrusted up one last time as we finished. I drew out and grabbed two potions off a shelf close by, one for Harry and one for myself. Energy potions. We dropped out of character as easily as we got in.

''So...what do you think. Desperate enough for you?'' I asked.

''You're a narcissistic bitch, you know that?'' he grinned.

''Nu-uh. I think you'll find you're the bitch. I'm the master,'' I laughed.

He looked like he was going to argue, but then gave up. He flopped down on a sofa with a sigh. I looked away as he rolled over with a poorly-disguised wince as he landed on his battered back. I felt so ashamed, but he looked so happy, perhaps there is a time to suffer in silence.

''Coffee?'' I asked conversationally.

''Are you going to make breakfast in the nude?'' he grinned.

''Uh..yes?'' I said uncertainly.

''Most definitely then, and I'll have my coffee with lots of 'milk','' he winked lewdly at me.

I walked away, shaking my head in dismay and shock at the tricks his dirty mind plays.

_Harry POV:_

Cedric said he had a present for me! All I had to do was wait downstairs whilst he went up to the attic to search for it. Shouldn't be too much of a task, right? But he's been up there for ever! Pacing a hallway can get so boring so quickly. Perhaps I went up there under the pretense that I thought he was being attacked, or I got attacked? No, he wouldn't fall for that in a million years. An idea struck me and I grinned. Today was our last day before going back to Hogwarts, right? So today was all about having some fun...

I quickly cast a very basic and temporary invisibility charm over myself and sneaked up the stairs to the attic. The door was already slightly ajar, so I held my breath and slid in soundlessly. I doubt he would've heard me anyway - Cedric was attacking a box of old junk, vigorously searching through it, getting gradually more frustrated with...whatever it was he was looking for. As he dug deeper into the box he leaned over the edge and is loose-fitting jeans slid a few centimeters down his hips, he wasn't wearing a top, I don't think we could be bothered. I couldn't resist it; I tip-toed silently over to him and smacked his arse, hard. He jumped and I slinked away into a corner. His wild eyes searched around the room suspiciously, but seeing no culprit he resumed his searching. I ran over to him and smacked his arse again. This time he spun around too fast for me and his arm caught my ribs, I fell to the floor with an ungraceful thump. Damn, cover blown.

''Harry?'' he called uncertainly.

I still had a few seconds left of invisibility. I leaped at him, taking completely by surprise and knocking him to the ground, I managed to soften his landing though by aiming our fall at a pile of old clothes. After a brief wrestling match Cedric was pinned to the floor and my visibility flickered back.

''Why am I not surprised?'' Cedric smiled, ''Now get off of me. You shouldn't be up here anyway. If I had actually found your present, then there'd be trouble.''

''It was boring waiting...Come on I want to have some fun!'' I giggled.

''Oh! Do you want more trouble, Harry?'' Cedric tried shifting from under me. ''Not had enough punishment, right?''

I blushed. ''Darling!'' I squealed as he thrusted his hips, poorly disguised as trying to 'throw me off', ''You flatter your self.'' I fluttered my eyelids sweetly.

''You do know that the whole 'innocent little virgin' act doesn't work when you're on top. How about you try it now?'' he successfully flipped us over while I was distracted by his suggestive thrusts and minute squirms.

''One day...'' I fumed, ''I will actually win a fight between us. Then you'll be sorry.'' I laughed.

Cedric rolled his eyes patronizingly, ''Sure as fuck I will sweety. Whatever you say.''

With that he stripped us both effortlessly and took me passionately on top of the soft, musky-smelling clothes.

''Harry!'' Cedric called from the other end of the attic.

''What?'' I was halfway through putting my jeans back on.

''Found it!'' My head jerked up and he quickly cupped 'it' in his hands, ''No peaking, Harry. Close your eyes.''

I shook my head and did as I was told. I shivered slightly as the cold touch of a necklace chain ghosted against my skin.

''Open your eyes,'' Cedric whispered fondly.

My eyes flew open. Hanging from a long, silver chain a small delicate white gold heart hung. Only about half an inch big it bore the Diggory family crest in tiny, burnt-in indentations. It was perfect. I spun around and hugged Cedric tight into my arms.

''It's beautiful,'' I whispered, slightly choked, into the embrace, ''I love you.''

''I love you to,'' he whispered back.

Our mouths found each other in a searing kiss that left stars glittering behind my eyelids. Our lips felt like the sparks they made would put whole constellations to shame.

_3ed POV:_

Two boys with incredibly disheveled hair stood dejectedly in front of a fireplace. Their hands were clasped tightly, their fingers entwined.

''I guess this is it,'' the smaller one whispered sadly.

''Soon, Harry, I promise you, we'll find a way...'' the taller of the two stood resolutely.

They stood in silence for a few moments more. Suddenly, in unison they grasped at each other in an embrace so desperate an onlooker would have guessed the world was ending. Their lips messily met and connected with ease, falling into the practiced movements of one another. Just as suddenly as the embrace had started, it ended and they stepped one at a time into the fire place, trowing down a hand full of powder and going up in bright avada flames, without another word.

Cedric stumbled out of Dumbledore's fireplace first, stepping shakily onto the hearth he was promptly knocked to the ground by the practically flying form of Harry, who landed awkwardly on top of him. They lay stunned for a few moments until they were startled out of their stupor by a quiet cough from Dumbledore. They shot to their feet, trying to suffocate their giggles.

''I trust you boys had a nice weekend?'' Dumbledore smiled.

''Yes sir,'' they said together.

Dumbledore's eyes practically shone with amusement, ''Run along then!'' he waved them away, ''Back to your individual dorms?'' He chuckled quietly to himself.

Harry and Cedric almost sprinted to the door. Once outside they burst into hysterical laughter, they laughed until their sides hurt and they were actually crying. They stopped laughing as they reached the end of the main corridor and had to go separate ways. They stood in a small, shadowed alcove for a little privacy.

''See, we're having fun,'' Cedric said encouragingly, resting his cheek on the top of Harry's head. ''This isn't going to be too bad.''

''I will really miss your house...I'll miss the freedom,'' Harry mused, when Cedric said nothing in reply he blurted out, ''Oh, why can't we just tell people?''

Cedric looked puzzled for a moment. ''Because we already have all the drama with the triwizard tournament. We have that dreadful woman - Rita, isn't it?'' Harry nodded grimly and Cedric continued; ''She's following us, particularly you, around everywhere and if she got her greasy claws on this story she would twist it until it is unrecognizable, she could ruin our relationship, Harry. I would rather live with a few more weeks of silence than forever in misery.''

Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek. ''It's just so hard, Cedric,'' **(A/N: lol dirty mind)** Harry whispered.

Cedric looked down and saw his love was crying he cupped Harry's face softly in his hands and planted a multitude of small kisses on his lips. ''It's going to be hard, love,'' Cedric murmured, ''But just think, you'll never have to go back to those muggles again! You can spend all summer with me and your friends. We can be together always, Harry! Darling, we're in love, and a few shit weeks are going to make it all the sweeter.''

Harry smiled softy, ''We should go. Before people become suspicious...'' Harry toyed nervously with the necklace still (and always) hanging from his neck.

They grabbed each other for one last bone-crushing, desperate, lip bruising kiss. As they pulled away Cedric could already see Harry's soft lips starting to stain purple.

''Run along now,'' Cedric laughed as Harry started to ascend the stairs, planting one last playful smack on his arse.

Harry squeaked, and broke down into girlish giggles as he ran happily up the stairs to the Griffindor dorm rooms. Cedric swanned away proudly.


	6. The Final Task

_Harry POV:_

It had been a long few weeks. Quite unbearable. I could only really talk with Cedric every few days, quick kisses (or more) sneaked between classes and in the middle of the night. Every now and again we would be reckless and pass each other sweet love notes and let our hands briefly clasp in crowded hall one knew or suspected a thing - well maybe Dumbledore knew something, but that's Dumbledore and we were lying entangled and gazing into each others eyes on the floor of his office. But we figured he wasn't going to say anything. Nevertheless, the lack of contact was driving us both insane, seriously one of these days we're going to lose it and start singing Disney love songs to each other across the great hall and quoting The Phantom Of The Opera.

But the whole school was buzzing as the final task drew ever closer. I don't know about Krum and Fleur, but Cedric and me were terrified. What if they didn't tell us? We just had to turn up and 'give it a shot'? They couldn't do that, could they? Ugh. I think I just need to breathe ... another weekend away would certainly ease tensions. However Cedric said it would be suspicious and he couldn't make his dad disappear for another weekend. He was right.

I was so relieved when McGonagall told me to go down to the Quiddich Stadium to find out about the third task. That's half of the worry out of the way; at least we'll know what's coming.

At half past eight the sun was just below the horizon, spilling soft yellow light into the sky, clouding over the promise of stars later on in the night. Cedric met me in the Entrance Hall.

''What do you reckon it's going to be?'' he asked as our fingers briefly and subtly touched. ''Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels, she reckons we've got to find treasure.''

''That wouldn't be too bad...'' I mused.

We walked together down the darkening lawn towards the Quiddich Stadium, our fingers restlessly and nervously intertwining and dancing across our palms. We stopped suddenly as the pitch turned into view.

''What have they done to it!'' we exclaimed in unison.

''They're hedges,'' I pointed out bending to examine one.

Bagman called us over and the other two champions wondered over to the middle of the pitch.

Bagman grinned. ''What d'you think?'' he beamed, ''Growing nicely aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty-foot high. Don't worry, you'll have your Quiddich pitch back to normal once the task is over! Now I imagine you can guess what we're making here?...'' he wondered.

''Maze'' grunted Krum in an unusual display of intellect.

''That's right!'' exclaimed Bagman, ''The third task's really very straight forward. The triwizard cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks. There will be obstacles. Hagrid is supplying a number of creatures...then there will be spells that must be broken...all that sort of thing, you know. Now the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze. Should be fun, eh?'' He finished bouncily.

I glanced around. Yup, we all looked petrified. But still, we nodded politely.

''Any questions?'' Bagman asked, everyone shook their heads. ''Good. Shall we head in then?''

Me and Cedric marched with the others in ominous silence towards the school. Krum and Fleur turned to the right to head back to wherever their dorms were and Bagman went towards Hagrid's hut, probably to talk about terrifying creature for the maze, no doubt. I was watching them walk off, waiting to have some distance between us and them so Cedric and me could have some peace. I felt a sudden, tearing pull at my collar and squeaked in shock as it almost choked me as Cedric pulled me into a more secluded spot. The secluded spot in question was more of a wall with half a tonne of ivy overhanging it, but still it felt beautiful simply because Cedric and me were breathing in there and we could just about see the moon through the foliage. But I didn't have time to admire the deco.

Cedric pushed me roughly up against the weathered wall, his dry, hungry lips searching rabidly for mine. Our tongues found each other first and our lips followed fast. Clumsily our teeth, noses and chins decided to join in. But I don't think it mattered; we were far too in love to give a fuck about how neat we were. Our tongues played and started the slow burning fire through our bodies, our lips getting more and more heated until you could almost hear our skin crackling. Without breaking the kiss (somehow) we managed to get our shirts off, clumsily throwing the offending garments to the cold grass. I moaned softly into the kiss as our heated flesh finally touched, my back and arms already grazing on the unforgiving wall behind me. My back unconsciously arched towards Cedric wantonly. I felt him grin.

Half a second later I was pushed to the floor, Cedric's strong arms catching me protectively to make sure I wasn't too badly hurt. I shivered as the cold grass soothed my grazes and froze the unharmed skin. I licked a line possessively along his jawline to his ear.

''What are you waiting for?'' I breathed teasingly.

He growled low in his throat, the reverberations shaking through my body. He slunk down onto his hands and knees and crouched over me. A small shiver of anticipation run its way along my spine. He planted a small kiss on my nose and then, without warning, shot his head down to attack my chest. I moaned in pure delight as he slowly kissed his way down my shivering torso, coming to a stop at my zipper. I moaned once more and thrust my hips, hoping he would get the message. He giggled uncharacteristically and with one hand ever so slowly started taking down my trousers, the other hand played absentmindedly over my abdomen, keeping me on edge.

Once he finally got me undressed he teasingly slid his body up mine - the fabric of his jeans playing havoc with my senses. I had truly had enough teasing. It was my turn to growl as I moved to sit astride Cedric's hips, hurriedly pulling down his jeans, I struggled with the obstacle of taking off his shoes. I was so distracted that I didn't notice Cedric sit up to watch my wrestling match bemusedly.

Finally I got him undressed too. Looking up from my handiwork the smug grin fell off my face as I saw Cedric glare at me; the twinkle in his eyes the only thing telling me that he was feigning anger. So I played along, looking up at him with big innocent eyes, chewing cautiously on my lower lip.

''You tried to top...'' Cedric said bluntly.

''Oh. I - uh - ummm. No?'' I tried pathetically.

''You were straddling me Harry, quite hard to deny...'' He counteracted, slyly moving his body closer to mine, his arms slowly moving to ether side of my hips. ''You were trying to be dominating, Harry...'' By now he was holding himself powerfully above me on all fours.

''I was just playing, Cedric...'' I pleaded, grinning.

''Sure, sure,'' He dismissed casually, ''But truth is, you wouldn't know what to do with that power. Even if you had it'' Cedric grinned.

I gasped with 'shock' at the (almost) insult to my manliness. Then gasped in real shock as Cedric suddenly entered me. Fire erupted inside of me. It didn't hurt too much though; I was getting quite used to him...but still, some warning would've been nice.

''See?'' he laughed playfully as I writhed on the floor trying to alleviate some of the pain and increase the pleasure.

I settled for wrapping my legs around his waist and letting him have his wicked way. Not that it was a hard decision to make. His hot breath ticked my neck as he lent down over me, his thrusts changing angle and eliciting heated moans from the both of us.

All too soon I felt my body contract and saw beautiful stars burst in front of my eyes, filled with pleasure and the lust-filled look Cedric gave me I felt him come to. We lay in each others arms, enjoying the peace and togetherness of the moment.

''I miss feeling complete like this...'' I whispered.

Cedric gave me a sorrowful look, ''We've got to go, Harry, people will wonder where we are.''

''A few weeks longer, we can take this, right?'' I said as I started to redress myself.

''I love you,'' was all he said as he gently kissed me, lovingly running his hands through my hair.

As our lips parted I savored the taste of him. How long until the next time? Gosh, I miss him so much.

One last embrace and we stepped out from under the protective ivy into the cold, starlit night and walked awkwardly away to our separate dorm rooms.


	7. Into The Maze

_Cedric POV_:

I felt so sick sitting in the great hall with all that food lain out in front of me, I definitely don't cope to well with nerves. Glancing over at Harry, he didn't look so good ether; he was staring at the food on the table dejectedly, like a man on death row. Soon it would be over though. Soon we could tell everyone. So, so soon. A small smile graced my lips as I thought about Harry and me never having to hide, what a perfect world that would be. Just the thought, by this time tomorrow we could be making out on one of these benches and not have to give a flying pig fuck about anything.

All too soon I was wrenched from my pleasant day dream as Dumbledore's announced that the champions should make their way to the stadium. This is it. I got to my feet shakily, swallowed my doubt, stilled the butterflies in my stomach and walked, in sync with Harry, towards the floodlit stadium. The sound of applaud echoing in my ears and fading to nothing. I glanced at Harry again. He looked alright, I guess - better than me anyway. But Harry was amazing, and so very good at hiding things as I well know. I renewed my vow to myself that I would never let him go back to those muggles, no matter what.

My eyes widened in wonderment as the now-unrecognizable quiddich pitch loomed ominously into view. Twenty-foot-high hedges ran all the way around it and it was shrouded in a thick veil of mist. As we approached the hedge seemed to tear at its self, the twigs and branches creaking and snapping loudly, until four 'doors' were formed, the passage ways beyond them were dark and lonely. I suddenly felt my heart year to hold Harry. I knew him to be so small and fragile at times...to most people he is The Boy Who Lived; but to me he is just Harry. And right now he needs protecting, because we're all scared and I can see his eyes darting and his palms sweating.

The stands begun to fill.

_Harry POV:_

I was completely lost in my own world, reciting hexes and spells to keep myself from panicking. I would be OK.

I came back to reality as Bagman's voice rung out across the pitch. I smiled at Cedric, we were to enter the maze together. He smiled fondly back. We stationed ourselves at two different gaps in the hedge and on Bagman's count - ''Three, two, one...'' we stepped into the darkness. The hedge sealed its self behind me, making me jump. My breathing started to escalate, I felt choked by the mist and towering hedges and all the darkness around me. I pulled out my wand, reassured my shaking nerves and started taking tentative steps forward. I thought I heard twigs snap behind me, or was it to my side, I don't know. I sped up.

After some minutes of walking, I had no way of telling how many, I had still not encountered any obstacles. I didn't know whether this should reassure me or frighten me. Maybe there was only one massive beast in the whole maze, or maybe they were all waiting around the next corner for me. I stopped at a fork in the path. Left or right, I had a feeling it would be right. Suddenly I hard a scream. Fleur. But where was it coming from? I guessed some where in front of me and started running towards her scream.

I found her. But I wish I hadn't. I didn't know the hedges could move like that. Her motionless (but alive) body was being eerily consumed by vines and roots that wove their way around her, dragging her deep into the undergrowth. Was that our enemy then? Our 'dangerous creature' was all around us? I suddenly felt very claustrophobic and trapped as memories from years ago of Deadly Snare and dark cupboards flashed behind my eyes. I came to my senses and started tearing at the roots engulfing Fleur, but it was pointless.

''Periculum!'' I shouted and red sparks flew up into the air.

I stood shakily for a moment, internally debating what to do - I heard a twig snap. My head whipped around. More twigs snapping; whatever it was wasn't trying to sneak up on me. I ran. I knew it was the wrong thing to do, I should've stayed and fought. But the bushes that consumed people, and the choking mist, and the towering walls and it was all getting to much. So I sought out the only place I knew as safe.

I held my wand flat on my palm and contoured my best mental image of Cedric. ''Point me.'' I whispered and smiled as the wand spun round to face the direction Cedric was in. I ran faster than I have ever run. My feet were falling over themselves to leave the ground. I stopped when I saw Cedric in view. But there was another figure with him; a large, muscular but definitely human silhouette was all I could make out in the darkness. I slowed my pace and edged cautiously towards the scene.

When I got close enough, I could see that the figure was Krum. Krum stalking Cedric silently, with his wand drawn to Cedric's turned back. My next reaction was instinct.

''Stupefy!'' I yelled and Krum thudded to the ground.

''Harry!'' Cedric exclaimed, ''Errm...what just happened?''

''Krum. I don't know,'' I panted, trying to gather my thoughts, ''He was going to hit you with a spell. Cedric, Cedric I hate this maze.''

''It's OK, Harry,'' He soothed me, ''I've only run into a few things. Nothing too life threatening. We just need to find the cup.''

I sighed, ''But the hedges...they move. I saw them swallow Fleur.'' I heard some twigs snap and clutched my hands to his waist.

Cedric held me closer to his chest, ''Really?'' he looked scared for a moment but then he glanced down at my frightened eyes and toughened up, ''Hey, at least we're the only ones left!'' He smiled, ''Let's go find that cup and get the hell outta here, yeah?''

I smiled weakly and nodded. ''I love you,'' I whispered into his chest.

He broke our hug and softly moved his hands to my shoulders and neck. Our lips softly met and parted for the briefest of passionate kisses. He took my hand and led me down a random corridor of dark leaves and sinister branches.

_Cedric POV:_

We walked for a long time, but it was okay because we were holding hands and walking together. We walking in almost silence, occasionally one of us would get spooked by something and we'd just hold each other for a minute and then move on. Also, Harry refused to let either on of us near the hedges.

Eventually, though, we rounded a corner and there was the cup illuminating the thin passageway with an eerie teal glow. We glanced at each other and in unison steadily, but cautiously started to make our way through the corridor. We were about three steps in and an almighty creaking started from way above us, the hedges were collapsing in on themselves. We started to run, roots whipped out at our ankles and tried to drag us down, just like Harry said. I faltered as I heard him scream, fearing something had gotten to him - in my moment of hesitation a branch snapped out and grabbed one of my legs. I fell to the ground. Immediately more roots started grabbing for my flailing limbs.

''Harry!'' I screamed desperately, ''Help me!''

He turned around and through my haze of terror I could see his face go white. He was at my side in an instant, tearing at the roots with all he had. We got one of my arms free and I clawed my way out of the mass of wood and dirt, grabbed Harry by the arm and ran to the end of the path where the cup was sat in its small clearing. As soon as we got into the clearing the passageway collapsed behind us, trapping us in with the cup.

I turned to Harry. His clothes were torn, his fingers were bleeding and he looked badly shaken. Although, to be fair, I couldn't have looked much better.

''Are you alright?'' I ventured, ''Sorry about your fingers...'' I trailed off.

Harry shook his head with a small smile, ''Nothing to be sorry about...'' he mumbled.

''Hey...we made it!'' I smiled encouragingly.

Harry smiled bravely back. I cupped his chin carefully in my hand and searched his weary eyes briefly before leaning down to kiss his chapped lips. He relaxed instantly and his bruised and bloodied hands wove delicately through my hair. As the kiss deepened we found ourselves wincing as our hands found bruises we didn't know we had. Harry pulled away slowly, lovingly, savoring the last taste of the kiss.

''We can grab this cup and then everyone can know!'' he grinned childishly, ''No more secrets.''

''Never,'' I promised him, ''We'll take the cup together, yes?''

''Yes,'' he agreed, ''On three?''

I nodded. ''One, Two, Three,'' we counted in unison and grabbed the cup.

We had done it. I felt the sickly yet familiar jolt in the back of my stomach as the portkey activated and Harry and me were whisked away.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnn, yes?**

**Anyway, I know it was a bit over dramatised, but I think that it fits in. And yea working from the book and the film so picking and choosing what details to leave and what to keep...so it kinda mutated... :)**

**Also, thanks for all the mahooseeve epic reviews etc, reeellyyy 3 them. Keep 'em coming!**

**Stay tuned to find out if Cedric lives or dies. Do they go to the graveyard or go back to the stadium to nurture lots of little fluff bunnies and smuttyness? Oooh Questions...**

**xxx**


	8. The Graveyard

**A/N: Sorry for mahoosive gap between updates. No excuse is really worthy, but I've had exams and essays going on, and this is a long and complicated chapter (using book and film for reference!) and I was writing some songfics and working on the plot for an upcoming epicfic. Stay tuned, readers.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Harry POV:

First thing I felt when the portkey dropped us onto cold, unforgiving ground was a slicing pain tear through my leg.

''CEDRIC!'' I screamed.

''Harry?'' came the rushed reply from a few meters away, ''Are you alright?''

''Something's happened to my leg, come help me up?'' I said.

In a second he was by my side and, with a lot of pain on my part, I managed to stand upright. My leg was bleeding pretty badly though and my vision was going fuzzy. Cedric knelt down beside me, carefully supporting my weight, pointed his want towards the open wound and muttered something under his breath. I let out an agonised cry as the skin pulled together and formed a scab. I exhaled in exhausted shock.

''It won't fix any muscle damage, so you'll still be in some pain, but at least you won't pass out from blood loss or anything,'' Cedric explained.

I nodded and smiled at him thankfully, I still felt weak. I looked up to try to make out where we were. There was definitely something not quite right about the place, I felt almost as if I'd see it before. Not only seen it before, but lived it before, it's hard to explain; but I felt like I new the future only I couldn't remember what I knew. Whatever it was, I knew it couldn't be good.

''Do you think this is part of the task?'' Cedric asked.

''I don't know,'' I whispered honestly, ''I doubt it though. Lumos.'' My wand shone brilliant white.

A graveyard, definitely far away from Hogwarts because all the mountains were no where to be seen. I raised my wand slightly to see slightly further away. And there it was - a great, black, decayed statue of a reaper. The scythe clutched in its withered hands was strangled by ivy and the empty sockets underneath the hooded face shone with the eerie glow of old limestone in the magical light.

''Okay, that's creepy,'' Cedric shivered.

Images of nightmares from the last few months flashed behind my eyes, I double over as my scar burst into colours, running through my brain and permeating my blood stream. Every atom of my body screamed for me to run or burst into flames, because Voldemort was here. Got to go.

''Harry! HARRY!'' Cedric's frightened cries echoes through my consciousness.

My eyes flickered open. ''Cedric,'' I croaked, hoarse from screaming, ''I want you to grab the cup and run.''

''What?'' he asked.

''Just RUN Cedric, for fuck's sake!'' I begged, ''Please just leave me, go back and get help!''

''I can't leave you, why would I ever leave you somewhere like this Harry?'' he held me close to him.

Tears started running small rivers down my face, ''Please, please, I need you to get help, get Dumbledore...anyone! Just Get! To! The! Cup!''

He still wasn't getting it.

''Cedric,'' I was so tired, ''Listen to me, Voldemort's here. I don't know what he wants but you need to go. I've defeated him before. Get help, please?''

Realization crossed his face at lit up his swimming eyes. A figure out of the corner of my eye, appeared from behind one of the large crypts. I recognized him - Wormtail. He was advancing steadily, holding his want in one hand and in the other, a curious bundle of black cloth. I turned to Cedric with wild eyes.

''RUN! CEDRIC! JUST RUN!'' I screamed, to hell with my exhaustion. ''GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!'' I could barely see for tears but I felt him move away from me. I smiled he would be safe, if he would only hurry.

''Kill the spare,'' A voice like iron nails ripped through the night.

''Harry!'' Cedric shouted.

A blinding flash of green split the night and shook the very air around me. I let out a raw, dry scream as I heard a dull thud echo through the ground. Scrambling on my bloody hands and grazed knees I found Cedric's body. Without hesitation I pressed my lips against his, but he was already cold, I held the kiss desperately trying to somehow 'breathe life' back into his body. Heaving sobs raked through my body, I felt as though my ribs would shatter - and my heart, my heart was simply gone. I thought I would choke on the agony.

My dirty hands worried at his face, attempting to find something in my mind that would bring him back, his voice still echoing through my useless brain and I could find nothing. Through my tear-stained vision I saw dirt track my hungry fingers and lips had left on his perfect porcelain skin. I pressed my lips to his one final, hungry time and held his body. No - I held Cedric in my arms.

Next thing I felt was pressure. Divine pain all over my body, pressing into some of the bruises Cedric had made a few days ago. If I closed my eyes I was there with him only a few days ago, in our corridor, making love and bruises on my back from the cold, stone floor. But I was not there. And Cedric was not here. And we would never be, ever again.

I was bound to the gruesome reaper grave mark from my dreams. Only, it's scythe was now pressed across my neck and chest, trapping me next to the unforgiving rock and leaving my wand arm stuck. Not that I knew where my wand had gone anyway. I hung my head in exhaustion. My injured leg kept on giving way under my weight, I tried to let out a cry of pain as I felt the muscles burn, but all that came out was a croak. My throat felt shredded with all the screaming I had already done. My brain reeled in horror as I realised how hopeless my situation was, even if I was alive when people came looking, I could barely talk, barely walk, minus a wand and minus a heart.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flicker of movement. As my eyes focused through my still flowing tears and Wormtail's face loomed out of the darkness. I lurched forwards, determined to rip him apart, bloodthirsty anger filled my entire being. Damned my ribs and arms restrained by the scythe, I would snap through them in an instant if it meant I could get one shot at avenging Cedric's death. But I just couldn't.

As Wormtail approached the pain in my scar returned with a vengeance. My throat protested again as I screamed in agony. My head. It felt like it was being pierced by sharp shards of the darkest, most blinding light penetrating my skull and flashing behind my eye lids. I screamed again and saw, with horror, that there was now blood splattered on the stone held near my face. I was coughing up blood. No noise tonight. No hope tonight.

The same rusty iron voice sounded again, ''Do it. Now!'' It ordered Wormtail.

Immediately flames sparked up under a cauldron a few feet away from where I was trapped. I jumped in shock and tried to calm myself, I was getting no where by panicking. I had to focus, now, on getting Cedric's body home and safe and at rest. The rest would surely follow. I breathed deeply, trying to at least ignore to burning in my scar so some of the adrenaline would go away and I could think.

Wormtail turned his back to me and tipped whatever it was in the black bundle into the cauldron, I still couldn't see what it was, but I caught a glimpse of something flesh-like. I shuddered at the though of what it could be. He then turned his want towards me and I froze in terror.

''Bone of the father unwillingly given,'' he chanted as a bone raised up from the grave below me and levitated into the cauldron.

As soon as the bone hit the potion with a splash, the pain in my scar erupted in renewed agony. Small fireworks darted through my vision and I struggled to control the sickening feeling of pure panic. I focused on a star and the world stopped flashing. But Wormtail was not finished.

''Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed,'' his voice shook a little.

I could only watch in horror as he raised a dagger to his right wrist and sliced. Severed. I screamed with him as his hand dropped to the potion. I felt bile rising in my throat as the sight of his mangled, gruesome, dipping stump of an arm burned its self into my mind. Disgust filled my to my core, with the thought of what would happen to me if this is the way servants were treated. Even ones such as miserable Pettigrew.

''Blood of the enemy,'' he paused to pull out another dagger and advance on me, ''Forcefully taken.''

I tried to scream again as the daggers cruel tip dug deep into the flesh of my arm, my eyes closed against the pain, silently screaming as I felt muscles tear and metal scrape upon bone. He removed the blade with a spiteful twist and carried it over to the cauldron.

''The Dark Lord,'' One drop, ''Shall rise,'' two drops, ''again,'' one final drop of blood.

My throat let me scream again (I felt blood rise in my mouth) as the pain in my scar became incomprehensible. My body was shutting down I was sure, there is no pain greater than this. First he rips my heart out, now he is dissecting my head. My legs threatened to buckle, but I knew that if I fell now the stone across my neck would suffocate me. I had to make it back, for Cedric's sake. For Cedric.

The cauldron erupted in flames as the potion was completed and rose above the ground. It molded its self into the shape of a withered human, a human who looked practically skeletal, with a ridged spine and visible ribs. Black smoke gathered its self around the figure, forming a black robe, as it lowered to the ground. It had it's back to me, but from what I could see through my agony-stricken vision was a skull. A skull mockingly containing veins and a hiss so deadly it could still the jungle. Wormtail looked on in amazement as it let out a short laugh and approached him on bare feet.

''My wand, Wormtail,'' It demanded with a menacing softness.

Wormtail bowed and shakily handed over a wand.

''Hold out your arm,'' it commanded.

''Th-thank you, master,'' Wormtail simpered pathetically, holding out the bloodied stump.

''The other arm, Wormtail!'' the figure snapped impatiently.

Realisation (and poorly cloaked disappointment) flooded his face as he held out his Dark Mark. A wand was held to it and it flooded with black and writhed upon his skin. The storm clouds in the sky bunched together to form the Dark Mark in the sky, the skull's mouth opening and letting out a chilling wail of distress. Deep, swirling clouds of blackness burst from the skull and landed in a circle around the scene in front of me. Masked men dressed in black dropped to their knees and crawled forwards to kiss the muddied hem of Voldemort's cloak as he looked upon them with disdain.

''Thirteen years it's been, and yet you stand here like it was just yesterday,'' he paused with a look of disgust painted upon his snake-like face, ''There is a stench of guilt upon the believed me broken and gone! You pleaded ignorance, innocence, imperius,'' rage darkened his features, ''You believed in a greater power than the Lord Voldemort, the powers of commoners; mudbloods, muggles, Albus Dumbledore? I confess myself disappointed..."

''I c-came back,'' sobbed Wormtail.

''Yes, worthless and traitorous as you are,'' Voldemort spoke smoothly, ''Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers.''

A mercury-silver hand attached it's self seamlessly to Wormtail's arm. ''Thank you..'' he whispered.

Voldemort turned his attentions to the individuals in the circle. Malfoy. The Lestranges (Azkaban). MacNair. Crabbe. Goyle. Nott. And others missing: three dead, one coward, one who has left and one at Hogwarts. Finally, my heart sunk to the pit of my stomach as the whole gathering turned to face me.

''Oh yes,'' Voldemort hissed, ''Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my Re-birthing Party, a guest of honor you might say.''

The Death Eaters watched as he stepped closer to me, the pain in my scar flared up again and I ground my teeth against the oncoming agony I will not scream.

"Your dear mother provided you with protection Harry, but now I have your blood...'' He trailed up and raised a boney finger centimeters away from my face, ''But no matter. I can touch you now.''

His finger descended onto my scar and my vision burst with white, I let out a hollow cry as my mouth filled again with blood. The finger was removed as I felt my consciousness fading. I shook my head, For Cedric. For Cedric.

The Death Eaters laughed. ''For Cedric,'' I murmured under my breath.

''Oh, the boy?'' Voldemort gestured crudely towards Cedric's body.

Shit. Too Loud. I simply nodded as tears started to well in my eyes, I could not look at him.

Voldemort let out a cold, ringing laugh, he pointed his wand at me, although through my sadness, the fear barely registered.

''Crucio!'' he shouted.

The pain was instant. My tears flowing freely, my bones surely on fire, my mouth cramped and unable to scream. Just let me to black...just let me die...and then it was gone. I hung limply in the reapers stone embrace, now relying on it for my only support.

''I'm sorry Cedric,'' I whispered, I would never make it back.

The Reaper suddenly dropped me and I tumbled forwards into the grass.

''Pick up your wand,'' Voldemort ordered me, kicking my wand to the floor in front of me.

I picked it up and stood cautiously on my feet, my injured leg shaking slightly underneath me

''I believe you know how to duel, Harry?'' Voldemort asked conversationally. ''First we bow, come on Harry show some manners. I said bow.''

Voldemort flicked his wand and I felt my spine bending. My head swam again and my ears caught glimpses of cruel laughter.

''And now - we duel.''

Before I even had time to think I was hit again by the Cruciatus curse. I was lost in red, white hot knives were being pushed into every inch of my body, I think I was screaming, lava was running through my veins, dissecting my brain. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped. I rolled over, shaking uncontrollably, retching blood onto the dark grass.

''That hurt didn't it Harry?'' Voldemort jibed, ''You don't want me to do that again, do you?''

I didn't answer. I was going to die like Cedric. I will not play his little game.

Oh my loved one,

Yes, you will die.

But I shall be Close behind.

I will follow you into the dark.

''I asked you a question, answer me! Imperio!'' Voldemort shouted.

A hazy voice in my head say no... softly persuasive just say no... it would be easy say no... but then a stronger voice DON'T DO IT! DON'T SAY IT!

''I WON'T!'' I had voiced the last aloud.

Voldemort's red eyes glowed with rage. He raised his wand, but this time I was ready. Kicked by adrenaline I jumped to the side and behind a grave. I heard a crack as the curse him marble and split it.

''We are not playing hide-and-seek,'' Voldemort hissed, ''Come out, come out where ever you are? Come and play, then I might make it quick. Even painless...I would not know...I have never died...''

I sighed to myself as I crouched behind a headstone. There was no hope, the end had come, this was it. I was not going to die hiding like a child, better to go out and face my death. I would not kneeling at Voldemort's feet. I must try and defend myself, even if no defense is possible. I stood upon shaking legs and threw myself around the headstone. Cedric, I will follow you into the dark.

''Expelliaramus!'' I shouted

Just as Voldemort cried, ''Avada Kedavra!''

I clenched my eyes shut tight and awaited the oncoming blackness, or whatever happened when you die. But instead, a the gentle notes of phoenix song waded through the thick, dark air and calmed my senses. Voldemort and my wands had connected in stunning gold showers where his green and my red spells met. Clouds of gold flew towards me and lent at my side, and the clouds of gold began to obtain features. First Cedric, then an old man and finally my mother and father. I looked at the ghosts with confusion.

''Harry,'' Cedric murmured hurriedly, ''Don't speak, concentrate on the expelliaramus charm. Just listen. You can and will get out of this alive. In a few moments we will distract him and you must run for the cup. Do you understand?''

I nodded tearfully. Cedric's golden hand wavered close to my face.

''I love you Harry,'' was all he said.

''You're ready now,'' my mothers voiced rushed through the air, ''Sweetheart, let go.''

Tears were now flowing freely down my face. I wanted to tell them all how much I loved them, how much I miss them, how incomplete I am without them. But I couldn't speak, or I would die. Cedric saw me waver.

''You must take my body back,'' he told me, ''I love you...''

Yes. Bring Cedric home. If nothing else. I love you Cedric.

With that all the ghosts swirled back into golden mist, launching themselves at Voldemort, the wands disconnected and I had mere moments. I sprinted to Cedric's body.

''Accio cup!''

And we were flying back to safety, away from that horrible place.

We landed, once more, with a thud onto cold, unforgiving ground. And for a moment I feared that the portkey had taken us back to the graveyard. But then cheering and trumpets reached my ears. It was all so loud. I pressed my face to Cedric's cold chest and sobbed, he would protect me from the noise and lights and questions. I could just sleep next to him, here on the cold ground for eternity.

As I waited for screams to start erupting and the cheering to cease the irony of the situation did not escape me. Here we were, clasping hands whilst the whole school saw, just as we had promised each other not hours ago. Once this was all over everyone should know. I placed a quivering kiss to his dead lips, lips that once held so much comfort and warmth. I would warm them now for him, as he did for me.

Finally, the noise stopped and one voice echoed out across the stadium. Amos.

''My boy!'' he cried, ''What has happened to my boy!''

Hurried footsteps, I would not look up. Hands tearing me away. Shocked gasps. Screams. Amos sounded inconsolable.

But I will not open my eyes and I will not let go.

However, I was already weak and whoever was trying to wrench me from Cedric was strong. Eventually I gave in and collapsed in their arms. Everything went black. It was so soft and empty. I was tempted to stay, but Cedric loomed in the distance in the darkness.

''Sleep, for now,'' his soft voice gently commanded. ''And when you awake you will be strong. And when you sleep I will be there for you.''

Reluctantly, I obeyed.

**A/N: Okokok, please don't kill me.**

**One last chapter to go...and perhaps, if you forgive me, a sequel. We shall see :D**

**And if you want some fluffyness to cheer you up after that, then please check out my little Drarry songfics.**

**Thank you all. Please R&R**

**xxx**


	9. Aftermath

_3ed POV:_

A boy sits alone at a large wooden table. People and sombre faces surround him, but he is still all alone. Even the comforting voices inside his head have left him.

He doesn't talk, mainly out of necessity than choice. His throat is barely working and he fears he he talked, he would break down. Bandages nurse his wounds for him, all of his bodies efforts are focused of fixing is tattered mind. They can't fix that for him.

His anxious eyes scan the room, ensuring everyone is mourning properly. None, he knew, would feel the death quite like him, but they must all feel something. His dull green eyes rested upon the table of green. A smiling face with blond hair was muttering something to two maggots ether side of him. Anger flooded through him and he tried to get up. But his injured leg was still weak and his body not yet recovered. Barely wining at the pain, he slowly sunk the few inches back to his seat. Fixing the table of green with a glare of ice.

Food appeared in front of him but he did not eat. Concerned, friendly voices reached his ears but not his brain. A cup of liquid was, in desperation, shoved into his nonreactive hand. He drank from it robotically. Not bothering to check what it was, whether it was poisoned or even what it tasted like.

Everyone had seen his heartbreak. They had all witnessed his sobs as he kissed cold lips. Surely, one of them had a magical cure for this agony? His heart was wrenched from his body for all to see and now the bloodied tears were spreading over his butterfly-skin and he was falling apart at the seams.

Trees and green rush past a window. An annoying clacking sound fills the air like heavy smoke, he wishes it would stop. He is going back to the one place he was promised he would never have to go again. It's not fair.

Dark thoughts cross his mind: how far is the drop off the viaduct? How fast are we going? I bet my tie isn't that strong...but he waves them away with a shake of his tired head. That is not an option. He must carry on.

He falls asleep, curled up on a seat in a lonely carriage on the Hogwarts express. His gaunt face relaxing into near-bliss as he sees pretty faces in his dreams. As he sleeps a pale face with blond hair runs past with two maggots, they are making a lot of noise. Harry barely notices.

All too soon he is awake and there are three stern faces peering down at him.

His only thought - Cedric.

**A/N: Okay, before you murder me once again with your evil, guilt tripping reviews. *sob hiccup sob* There IS HOPE for Harry yet!**

**Oh yess, a sequel is coming. But the plot will be more complicated than this, so it will be a while in preparation (I want to get the plot perfect). So please don't be expecting anything until after xmas/new year sort of thing. So, in about a month there will be more! :D I akshully pinky promise Harry will end up happy. So if he doesn't you may cut off my pinkies (am I going to regret that?) (O_o)**

**++I will be posting other fics in the meantime so don't disappear or shit? Ok?++**

**Thanks for reviewing, faving, alerting etc! Totally inspirational! LOVE ya all!**

**R&R xxx**


End file.
